I Wanna Be Normal
by SarahLouise122
Summary: Mitchie moves to NYC from LA to live with her brother, the only thing is she wants to be normal. She is a famous singer/actor. Her mom and dad are famous. Her older brother is a singer/actor and her little brother is an actor. She is going to go to school and try to be normal but that's kind of hard when you're a part of this world widely known family!
1. Bit of info before you read!

_**NAME: **_ I Wanna Be Normal

_**SUMMARY:**_ Mitchie moves to NYC from LA to live with her brother, the only thing is she wants to be normal. She is a famous singer/actor. Her mom is a well-known fashion designer. Her dad is an actor, director, producer, her older brother is a singer/actor and her little brother is also an actor. She is going to go to school and try to be normal but that's kind of hard when you're a part of this world widely known family!

**Michelle Torres (17):** Actor/singer, known as Mitchie to friends and family.  
**Nathaniel Torres (17):** Singer, Mitchie's twin, known as Nate  
**Charles (19):** Actor/Singer, Known as Chuck to friends and family. Mitchie's older brother.  
**ET Torres (13):** Actor, known as Ethan Thomas Torres to family and friends. Mitchie's younger brother.  
**Connie Torres:** Fashion Designer, Mitchie's mom.  
**Steven Torres:** Actor, Director, Producer, Mitchie's dad.

**Brown Cessario: **Nate, Jason, Mitchie and Ethan's Manager. Also the kid's god parent.

I'm starting to write this… how does it sound? Should I write it? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Mitchie, get up. First day of school" My older brother Chuck said walking into my room. "Nate is up and eating pancakes" Nate is my twin brother who is only thirteen minutes older than me but never lets me forget it.

"Pancakes?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Yeah, they are in the kitchen… hurry up before Nate eats them all" he said as he walked out of my room. I reached over to my bed side table and put my glasses on. I then rolled out of bed groaning and walked in to the bathroom to get ready for my first day.

Oh and if you don't know who I am, I will tell you. My name is Michelle Torres, but my close friends and family all know me as Mitchie, I have a twin brother called Nathaniel, but to family he is known as Nate, we are both seventeen. My older brother Charles (known as Chuck), is nineteen. I have a little brother called Ethan Thomas Torres, known to the world as ET, my mom is called Connie and my dad is Steve.

My family if you didn't already know is mega famous… Chuck is a musician and an actor, same with Nate, I sing, act and dance, Ethan is an actor and sometimes sings, right now he has his own TV show, my mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a director, producer and he sometimes acts.

Nate and I decided we wanted to go to high school after being home schooled our whole lives. We are staying with Chuck who lives in NYC.

To keep myself hidden at school I have to wear a wig which is a very light shade of brown and instead of the contact lenses I always wear, I will wear my glasses. No one outside my family knows I wear glasses. I wear green coloured contact lenses also to disguise my eye colour. Nate also wears a wig close to my colour, he has green contact lenses.

Nate, Chuck and I live in the penthouse suite of some really fancy hotel in NY. Chuck is filming a TV show here for a while so he moved here from LA, then Nate and I convinced mom to let us take some time off, go to school and to be normal teenagers. So she let us go to New York with our brother. As long as we go back to LA for Ethan's birthday and Christmas, I also have to record my new album. We also have to go to all the major events like the VMA's and the Movie Awards and the KCA's and such. We also have to go back to LA to do a cameo on ET's show.

When I left the bathroom my phone beeped. I opened up twitter and looked at the comments. I had loads from my fans. I then went onto my brother, Chuck's profile and saw the picture he just uploaded. ' MichelleTorres age seven. Family vacation' then there was a picture of me when I was seven with ice cream all over my face. I groaned.

"Come on Mitch, school time" Nate said from behind me. I went into my room and grabbed my school bag. I walked to Jason who was standing by the elevator in the landing.

Nate, Jase and I got into the elevator and he pushed the button to the garage. When we got down I walked over to Chuck's car.

"Mitch, be careful, don't crash the car"

"I won't Chucky, I love you bro"

"Love you too, little sis. I won't be home til seven tomorrow morning because I'm needed on set. Have a good day at school and if you need anything just call me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will bro… Keys?" he gave me the keys, Nate and I got in the car, Chuck waved goodbye as Nate drove out of the garage. I turned on the radio and my song skyscraper came on, I quickly turned over and Flo Rida's song Whistle came on. Just as we got to school Ethan's latest single, the theme song for his new TV show, came through the speakers. I turned it up loud and started to sing along.

Nate sang with me as he parked up got out of the car and walked into the building which said administration.

"Hi. My brother and I are new here" I said quietly.

"Names?" the lady behind the desk said rudely.

"Mitchie and Nate Thomas" I said. We can't use our real last name so I used ET's middle name.

"Here are you schedule, locker key and information on the school." She said handing us both a load of paper and a key each. "Have a good day and I hope you enjoy it here"

"Thankyou" We said walking out. We walked through the corridor trying to find our lockers. After a few minutes we found them. "Locker 296 and 297" Nate said opening his. I opened mine up and put up a picture of Ethan, then Chuck, then a picture of Ethan, Chuck, Nate and I from our family vacation last year, taken by the paparazzi.

"Fan of the Torres family?" a girl with brown, curly hair asked.

"Umm… yeah" I said.

"Yeah, Michelle is my favourite singer and my best friend, Shane, is in love with her. By the way I'm Caitlyn"

"Mitchie and the dork next to me is my brother Nate" I said as the bell rang.

"Where is your home room?"

"Um… A09. Same as Nate"

"Well that's my class too so I can show you"

"Thanks" Nate said. For being in the public eye his whole life you wouldn't expect him to be shy but he really is.

"You can sit with me at lunch if you want" she said walking off.

I shut my locker then we followed Caitlyn into homeroom. The teacher told me to sit down anywhere so I sat down next to Caitlyn and Nate sat in front of me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up twitter. I wrote ' ETTorres miss ya little bro. NathanielTorres and CharlesTorres are going to be the death of me' to my little brother Ethan.

"So what lessons are you doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Umm…" I said pulling out my schedule "English Lit 11, Music 12, Live Production, Math 11, and Film 12"

"We have English, live production and math together" she then turned to Nate "What about you?"

"Uhh… English Lit 11, Physics 11, Math 11, Biology 11, and Music 11"

"Cool we have English and Music together" she said smiling. I looked at Nate and he had that look in his eyes, the one that means he is falling for a girl, hard and fast. They have barley spoken two sentences to each over but he has a crush on her already. The trouble with Nate is that he falls too hard to fat for someone and every time it turns out they are just using him for his fame, name and money.

"How come you are doing two year 12 classes if you're in year 11?"

"I was home schooled and I am a year ahead I those subjects" well that's only part of the truth, Nate and I both finished school last year and Ethan doesn't have much longer left either.

The teacher then started to take the register so we all stopped talking. She then read out the notices. The bell went and Caitlyn started talking again.

"We have English next, c'mon" she said, dragging us out of the classroom.

English went by really slow with Nate and Caitlyn flirting with each over the whole time. Although it was good seeing Nate acting like a kid his age than an adult for once, since our parents are always working he became the adult of the house.

After English, Nate went to his physics class and Caitlyn went to dance but not before arranging to meet up for lunch. I made my way to music, without getting lost, surprisingly.

I walked into the class, there was tables in a U shape around the back of the room, a smart board at the front, two doors at the front, one labelled 'studio' the other labelled 'instruments', the teacher was talking to a student at the front of the classroom and had his back to me. I walked up to him, he turned as he heard me approaching him. I stopped in my tracks as I saw who it was.

"Brown?" I questioned, making sure I was seeing it right.

"Hey Mitchie. And it's Mr Cessario in class" he said, laughing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA" I said trying to figure out why my manager was at my school, as my music teacher.

"I will talk to you after class Miss Tor-mas" he said slipping up with my last name. "Oh and Mitch"

"Yeah Brown?"

"Go and sit next to Shane, my nephew" pointing to a kid with straight brown hair. I walked over to the kid and sat down.

"Hey I'm Mitchie" I said to the Shane kid.

"Shane… but Brown already told you that. How do you know my uncle?"

That is the first chapter DONE!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"_Hey I'm Mitchie" I said to the Shane kid._

"_Shane… but Brown already told you that. How do you know my uncle?"_

"Brown is family friend. He is my god father" I said.

"Oh okay"

"Okay class, my name is Mr Cessario. Since it's my first day I'm going to write some questions on the board and you will answer them in your workbook, and then read it out in front of the class" He said as he started to write on the board.

**Full Name: **_Mitchie Thomas _(I have to lie for that question)

**What instruments do you play? **_Guitar, Piano, Bass, Vocals_

**Favourite Band/Singer: **_Nathaniel Torres, Simple Plan, Chucky. _

**Where do you see yourself in five years? **_Back in LA with my family, doing what I always have done and always will do. _

I sat there waiting for everyone else to finish. It is wired writing about a celebrity crush since I have basically everyone on the A list and B list in my phone's contact list.

"Okay, times up" Brown said. "Shane, since I know you, you can go first"

"Okay… My name is Shane Joseph Grey, I play guitar, drums, tambourine, I sing, I also play the didgeridoo. My favourite singer is Michelle Torres" I looked down and blushed when Brown looked at me "and Simple are pretty good and in five years I hope to be preforming in sold out arenas all over the world"

Brown told me to read mine out next, so I did. Brown laughed when I said Nate was my favourite singer, as well as the last question which confused the whole class.

Brown made the rest of the class read out there's, one by one, it was surprising to see how many people actually said Nate, Chuck, ET or me were there favourite singers.

Class went quickly after that. Brown was talking about an assignment coming up where we would have to write and preform a song in front of the class.

Throughout music Shane and I kept talking and getting to know each over. He said he would show me to the cafeteria and said that I could sit with him at lunch. I wanted to but I had already told Caitlyn I would sit with her, so I sadly had to decline. He also stole my timetable and said we had three classes together, Music, Live Theatre and Film Studies.

After class he walked me to the cafeteria, at the door he said "See ya later Mitchie." Just before he walked off he gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled cheekily like a little boy. He was so cute. Wait I shouldn't be thinking that, I have only known him for two hours. He started to turn around but stopped. I looked at him questioningly; he had a jealous look on his face.

It was then that I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and saw my brother standing next me. "Hey Natey, how was last lesson?"

"Boring! Why did I choose physics...? Mitch, I think you have a stalker" I looked at him, then to where he was looking. Shane was still standing there, still looking jealous.

"Oh Nate, this is Shane Grey, Shane, the curly haired dork next to me is my twin brother Nate"

"Grey… as in Jason Grey?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, Jason is my cousin. He goes here"

"Really? Jason goes to this school?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he is sitting over there." He said pointing to a table that had two people on, one was Jason and the other was Caitlyn. "How do you know him?" Shane asked.

"He used to live right next door to us in LA until he moved to New York after his parents passed away. He comes to visit us every school holiday." Nate said, since I didn't answer. I walked off towards Jason.

I sat down on the table and said hi to Caitlyn with Nate and Shane following closely behind. Shane sat next to me and Nate sat on the other side, also sitting next to Caitlyn. Jason was directly opposite Nate and I on the round table. Jason looked at me, knowing he recognised me but couldn't figure it out.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already Jase"

"Mitchie? Nate?"

"The one and only" Nate said cockily. I kicked him under the table for being cocky, mom and dad have raised us better than that, and none of us have let the Hollywood lifestyle get to our heads.

"I tried calling you the other day but Ethan said you were gone for few months. I thought you were on t…" He trailed off looking at Nate and me, and then looked around. "Oh… I get it"

"Yeah… Ethan misses you. So does someone else, I think you know who I'm talking about" Nate joked.

"Danni?" Jason asked.

"Yeah… try calling her sometime" I said.

"I don't have her number… I lost it when I lost my phone"

"Call her on my phone" Nate said, pulling out his iPhone 5 and threw it to Jason. Jason caught it, stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the cafeteria with the phone pushed to his ear.

"You have an iPhone 5 and you just threw it?" Caitlyn asked Nate in shock, her mouth hanging wide open. I laughed, it was the same face Nate had when I threw his first guitar to the techie on stage.

Shane grabbed my hand under the table and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to maybe, come over to my place tonight, for dinner"

"I don't know Shane; my brother might not let me"

"Nate, is Mitchie allowed to come to mine after school?" Shane asked, thinking I meant Nate.

"Umm… I am going to the cinema tonight with Caitlyn so yeah she can go, but why are you asking me?"

"Mitchie said she had to ask her brother" Shane replied.

"She means Chuck, our other, elder brother" Nate said laughing "But he is working all night so yeah, just go Mitch"

"Sure I will go to yours Shane" I laughed.

"Awesome. Since we have last period together, you can just come in my car"

"Yeah, that's cool" I said, and then looked to Nate "Be careful with Chuck's car"

"I won't" he groaned out.

The bell went, Shane, who was still holding my hand, stood up then helped me up. Caitlyn, Shane and I walked to Live Theatre Production (LTP) (Technical side of stage productions. Lights/Audio/Stage Manager sort of stuff).

"So Caitlyn… you're going to the movies with Nate tonight?" I stated.

"Um… Yeah, he asked me and I said yes. Oh, what am I going to wear… is it even a date?"

"If I know my brother as well as I think I do, it's definitely a date" I said as we were walking into the class room.

School went by quickly for the rest of the day. I sat with the same people for the second lunch as well. The only difference was that Jason had a goofy smile on his face. I was sitting in Film, last period which was with Shane again, watching _'kick ass' _then we had to write a report about how the movie challenges the typical superhero genre. The class room was dark and Shane and I were sitting at the back.

Half way through the lesson Shane put his arm around my shoulders. Normally I would be wary of a guy, whom I had only known for five hours holding my hand, kissing my cheek or putting his arm around my shoulders since guys usually flirt, and try to be with me just for my name, fame and money, but since Shane doesn't know I am Michelle Torres, I figured he can't use me, and he is Brown's nephew so if he hurts me Brown would kill him. All my brothers are the same. Chuck hasn't had a girlfriend for about three years, Ethan doesn't have many friends, but the ones he does don't use him. And Nate well Nate trusts no one apart from really close friends and family. That's why I was shocked to find out he is taking Caitlyn to the movies tonight.

Once that lesson ended and the teacher dismissed us Shane picked up his bag and grabbed my hand, leading me to his car. He stopped at his car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in; he closed the door, walked around the front and got in the driver's seat. We drove for twenty minutes to get to his house listening to the radio. He turned it up when my song 'Me, Myself and time' came on and started to sing along. I got my iPhone 5 out and started to film him. He looked over at me and saw that I was filming him. He smiled and started to sing loudly, putting on a silly face.

"You like Michelle Torres?" I asked.

"Yeah, she can actually sing unlike most artists who are all auto-tune, and she hot" Shane answered smiling.

"So if you had the chance to meet her, what would you say?"

"I don't know… probably stutter and look like a complete idiot" he laughed.

Nate's song 'who I am' came on the radio a few minutes later. Shane groaned and turned the radio down. I laughed.

"You don't like Nathaniel then?"

"No"

"Why not? I think he is pretty good" I grumbled… he didn't like my twin.

"Just not my style of music, I guess. But you're probably one of those girls who are obsessed with him, think he is cute and are in love with his curly hair right?"

"No!"

It was silent after that, well that was until we came to a red light and poked me in the side. I Laughed. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Mitch. I hear Caitlyn say all of that all the time. Forgive me?"

Instead of answering him I quickly leaned my head up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah, I forgive you Shane"

The lights went green but he just sat there in shock until the car behind honked at him. He started to drive and was quiet until we pulled up to a cute double story house. It had a garage of to the right-hand side of the house and a drive way leading into it, Shane parked in the driveway behind a nice shiny blue car.

"What was that Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"A kiss… I'm sorry Shane, I shouldn't have kissed you, now I have messed up our friendship and you won't talk to m-"

I got cut off by Shane kissing me on the lips; it started off innocent and ended up in a full make out session in his car. His hands moved to my hips, under my shirt. My arms wet around his neck pulling him close, which was kind of hard with the gr=ear stick in-between us. We finally pulled away for breath..

"Mitchie… I like you, more than a friend, even though I have only known you for like six hours. I really do like you" Shane confessed.

"I like you, more than a friend as well. I gave him a kiss then got out of the car, waiting for him to follow I heard him groan and I laughed. He picked up mine and his bags and led me to his front door.

"That was evil, Mitch" Shane mumbled just before the front door opened.

"Hey kids, have fun making out I your car Shane?" Brown said jokingly. I blushed and looked away. Shane just laughed and said 'Hell Yeah'. "You're lucky your mom isn't home yet, and Frankie isn't here either"

"Any way, are you coming in or just hanging around outside?" Brown asked moving aside.

Shane walked into the house and pulled me upstairs,. "Brow, we are going too my room to do our film assignment" Shane yelled down the stairs.

"Shane Joseph Alexander Grey, you better keep the door open" Brown yelled back.


	4. Chapter Three

_Shane walked into the house and pulled me upstairs. "Brown, we are going to my room to do our film assignment" Shane yelled down the stairs._

"_Shane Joseph Alexander Grey, you better keep the door open" Brown yelled back._

Chapter Three

Shane groaned at his uncle and I laughed. Shane pulled me into his room and shut the door loudly. Shane's room was an average guy's room. Light Blue walls. A walk in wardrobe, he also had a few guitars lining his walls and a drum kit in the corner. He had a TV mounted onto the wall and a DVD player underneath it.

"Sorry about Brown" Shane mumbled, looking down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"It's okay, he has embarrassed me and my brothers so much I just laugh at it now" I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back. We stayed like that for a good few minutes until he pulled back and flopped onto his bed. I sat down next to him.

"Okay… let's start on our homework" I said. He moaned and pulled a pillow onto his face.

"I don't want to do it" he whined like a little kid.

"Too bad." I laughed pulling my book out of my bag. Shane pulled the pillow off his face and got out his book as well "How does the film 'Kickass' challenge the typical superhero genre?"

"Well he is trying to become a superhero, whereas in traditional superhero movies they usually get some sort of supernatural power" Shane said, we both wrote that down.

"In normal superhero movies there is usually a death in the family that the protagonist wants to avenge or another sort of tragedy that sets off the powers" I suggested. Shane and I both wrote that down and within twenty minutes the whole report was finished.

"Wow, homework is easy when you help me" Shane said, as the door opened and a little boy around the age of twelve came and jumped on Shane.

"Hey Shane, who is your friend? She is pretty" The young boy whispered loudly in Shane's ear.

Shane and I laughed. "Frankie, this is my friend Mitchie, Mitch, this little monster is my little brother Frankie" Shane said ruffling Frankie's hair.

"Hey Frankie" I said.

"Hey Mitchie, oh mom said dinner is ready" he said, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Shane got off of his bed with a loud sigh; he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. Still holding his hand we walked downstairs, past the kitchen and into a dining room.

There was a table which seated eight people. Frankie and a lady, I assumed to be Shane's mom, were on one side of the table. A man, who I assumed to be his dad, was sitting at the head of the table next to Shane's mom. Brown was sitting on the other head of the table. Jason was sitting on the other side of the table next to Brown. Shane led me to the table and pulled out the chair next to Jason and motioned for me to sit, after I did he tucked in my chair. Shane sat down next to me on the other side. A plate piled with food was in front of me.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend, Mitchie. Mitch, that's my dad, Paul" he said motioning to his dad "and that's my mom, Denise."

"Hi Mr and Mrs Grey" I said to his parents politely.

"" "Hello Mitchie" Mrs Grey greeted me "and call me Denise, Mrs Grey is my mother-in-law"

"Okay Denise"

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Paul"

"I'm Jason" Jason yelled out. The whole table laughed at him.

"I know Jase" I laughed, pushing him playfully.

Everyone started to eat.

"Mitchie" Frankie started "after dinner, do you wanna play the Wii with me?"

"Frankie, I'm sure Mitchie doesn't-" I cut Mr Grey off.

"Yeah Frankie, I will play on the Wii with you"

"Thank you" He said then, went back to eating.

"Mitchie, you don't have to play, you can say no if you want to" Mrs Grey said.

I laughed "no its okay, I play the Wii with my little brother all the time, Frankie is around his age and reminds me of him"

"What's his name?" Denise asked me.

"Ethan" I answered.

"I miss that kid…" Jason mumbled. Jason was always like a big brother to Ethan when Jason lived in LA and every time Jason visits they are inseparable, Jason even sleeps in ET's room.

"Call him then, he misses you too" I said.

"I do try, he is too busy"

"How busy can a twelve year old be?" Shane joked.

"He is thirteen, and extremely busy" Jason said seriously then asked "When would be the best time to call him?"

"Nine pm" I said.

"Okay"

"How can a thirteen year old be so busy, the only time you can get hold of him is nine pm?" Paul asked jokingly.

"He is home-schooled for at least five hours a day, in those hours he is not allowed any distractions, like TV and phones, dinner time is from six pm until seven every night and Ethan works every day with wired hours and cell phones usually aren't allowed and his bed time is nine thirty" Brown answered knowing Ethan's schedule like the back of his hand.

"Okay" Paul said.

Dinner continued with light conversation about school and stuff after that. After dinner everyone was around the table talking, after ten minutes Frankie asked to be excused then walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room. I looked back and smiled at Shane who smiled back.

"C'mon Mimi, let's play Wii"

"Mimi?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you" He said, grinning cheekily.

"Okay Frankie… I am going to come up with a nickname for you as well though" I laughed then ruffled his hair. "What about Frankenstein_" _

"Shane calls me that"

"I will think of something" I said as we walked into the lounge room. Frankie walked over to the Wii and turned it on, then chucked me a controller and got one for himself. He then walked over to me by the sofa.

Frankie and I played Wii Sports for a while. Bowling, tennis, boxing and baseball. After an hour of playing Shane came into the room and put his arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, Brown followed Shane into the room but dropped onto he sofa.

"Mitch, do you want to go upstairs?" Shane whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah" I whispered back, and handing the remote over to Brown. "Frank, I'm going to go to Shane's room, see you later buddy." Frankie gave me a hug and continued to play on the Wii.

Shane and I walked up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and flopped onto his bed. He looked at me then patted the bed next to him. I laid down on the bed next to him; he rolled onto his side and put his arm around my waist. We lay on his bed, in each over's arms in a peaceful silence; no words were needed, for half an hour, until he broke the silence.

"I know we haven't known each over long but I really, really like you. I am not usually the kind of guy who will make out with a girl I barley know, I have a purity ring, but with you, you're different from everyone else, so please say yes to this question. Will you be my girlfriend?" Shane whispered nervously

I looked at him, he had a cheeky smile on his face but his eyes shone with nervousness. "Shane Joseph Alexander Grey, I would love to be your girlfriend"

A massive smile broke out on his face; he pulled me on top of him so I straddling his hips. He then pulled my head down and his lips met mine. We made out in this position until we needed to stop for breath, but I stayed on top of him, my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"How do you know my full name?" Shane asked curiously.

"Brown yelled it up the stairs earlier" I answered.

"Oh. So what are you doing in two days?"

"Friday? Nothing, why?"

"Well we need to have a first date so I am going to take you out on Friday night after school" He said.

I was going to reply but got interrupted by Frankie, who burst through the door and jumped onto Shane's bed. I pulled away from Shane, who groaned and mumbled 'my girlfriend loves my little brother more than me', I gave Shane a kiss on the cheek then moved closer to Frankie and ruffled his hair.

"What's up Frankster?" I asked.

"There are two guys at the door for you" Frankie told me "and no one calls me Frankster"

"Okay, thank you. And I will call you Frankster then" I said, standing up off of Shane's bed, Shane stood up and pulled me into a hug, he then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Frankie stood up as well.

"Is Mitchie your girlfriend?" Frankie asked with a massive smile on his face.

Shane wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah Frankie, she is" Shane said with a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome!" Frankie shouted, then walked over to me and gave me a hug. When he pulled away we all walked down stairs.

When we got downstairs we walked into the living room. Mr and Mrs Grey were sitting on a sofa together, with Brown next to them; Jason was sitting on the sofa opposite them, with my two older brothers sitting next to him.

I moved away from Shane and sat on Chuck's lap, interrupting Chuck's conversation with Jason. Chuck was wearing coloured contact lenses, making his brown eyes green; he also had a light brown wig on. He put his arms around my waist to hold me on his lap. Shane sat on the floor by Chuck and reached for my hand. Frankie sat next to his mom.

"Hey Mitch, we have to go soon. You and Nate have to work" Chuck said, looking at me seriously. Nate and I groaned simultaneously (it's a twin thing). "It's part of the deal kids, if you want to go to school, you have to work."

"Okay." Nate and I moaned at the same time. It is not like we don't love what we do (singing, acting, modelling etc.); it's that we are seventeen year old kids who need a break sometimes.

"Oh bro, why aren't you working now? Nate said "I thought you were working tonight." I asked curiously.

"It rained so it postponed until Saturday, so I can't make it to the Concert" Chuck answered. Nate got given five tickets to TJ Tyler's concert on Saturday, by Tess Tyler, just because she has a crush on Nate. Chuck, Nate, ET and I were going to go then ET had to work; now Chuck does as well.

"So it's just Mitch and I going then?" Nate asked.

"What about Shane, Jase and Cait?" I asked Nate. He looked at me, smiled then nodded. Shane looked up at me from his place on the floor when he heard his name.

"Where am I going?" Shane asked.

"This Saturday TJ Tyler is preforming in New York for about 500 people. Very small concert and Nate has 5 tickets for it. Do you want to go?" I asked, siding off of Chuck's lap and onto the floor next to Shane.

"TJ Tyler? Hell yeah" Shane answered with a huge grin gracing his gorgeous face.

"You in Jase?" Nate asked looking at Jason.

Jason looked at Nate like he was crazy. "Ha Ha… NO! Last time you took me to a TJ concert I got dragged on stage by that thing she calls a daughter and then told the whole audience I was her boyfriend… And I think I'm just going to chill with Chucky Boy at work" Nate, Brown, Chuck and I cracked up laughing, it was about two years ago, when Nate opened up for her concert in LA.

"Mitch, we have to go now" Chuck said, standing up then he held out his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up. "See you Saturday Jason, thank you Mr and Mrs Grey. Bye Brown"

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Grey for dinner" I thanked them, Shane stood up and walked me to the door with Nate and Chuck following us. I reached up and gave Shane a light kiss on the lips. "Good night Shane" I said quietly and followed my brothers to the car.

When I got in the back Chuck turned around from the driver's seat and smirked at me. "I think your boyfriend and I need to have a little talk" he said.


	5. P

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a load of pre-production work to do, then moved on to the production, now I'm just finishing off the post-production work.

I have also been moving from country to country in the past five months for work.

As well as two weeks ago I was in a really bad 3 car accident, my little brother and I had to get rushed to hospital. His friend had to get cut out of the car and air lifted to hospital.

I have nearly finished chapter 4 and it will be uploaded soon

SORRY

From Louise x


End file.
